Nothing Left.
__NOEDITSECTION__ NOTHING LEFT. simmer-lepius written in the POV of Simmer. We were so happy there, asleep with our scales brushing. His breathing tickled my ears, and I allowed myself a small smile in my light slumber. I ran my claws absent-mindedly along my sapphire ring. He’d given it to me minutes ago, and I had wondered where he got something so beautiful, before I decided it didn’t matter. The changing of spears and the beating of wings woke us. I sprang to my talons and shook Roost awake. His orange eyes flashed open, alive with panic. The dragons burst into our cave. SkyWings. I never wanted to see another SkyWing, that’s why I ran away. Why would they be here now? Why couldn’t we just be happy? “Simmer, Roost, you are both under arrest for theft of a sapphire from the Queen’s treasury!” One bellowed, pointing a spear at us. I glanced at the ring on my talon. Roost stole for me. I couldn’t believe it. I would have fought them off right there. But we were cornered. Four to two. One of us would die, and the other would be dead inside without them. We surrendered, allowing the soldiers to clamp our wings and lift us into the air. They didn’t take my dagger. I suppose they didn’t see it there on my ankle. But it came to be their failure. In the air, I whipped out my dagger, and swung around to stab my guard in the chest. He screamed in pain, and dropped me. I threw my dagger at the other guard as I fell, causing Roost to fall as well. We braced ourselves to crash on the sand, wings clamped. I wish every minute of every day that I hadn’t tried to escape. We hit the ground, and stood up to run along the cliff edge, despite the pain we were in. Then everything took a turn. In one horrible moment, Roost tripped. He rolled away, over the cliff edge. I screamed, eyes wild in terror. I lurched forward to grab his talon before he fell. For a moment, he dangled over the cliff like that, and I felt everything would be okay, if I could just pull him up.. So, so stupid. His talons were slick with sweat from running. Everything began to move in slow motion as he slipped from my grasp. And he fell, screaming my name. The last I saw of the dragon I loved was my tears following him into the canyon, before I looked away and heard a sickening thump and a series of cracking bones. I collapsed into myself, letting my tears fall freely. They wet my face and made the sand sticky. My shoulders shook with the strength of my grief. I had nothing left. Everything I wanted in life, everything I needed had died over that cliff with Roost. My happiness was down there, cold and still by his broken body. I wanted to stay there forever, the pain in my chest becoming unbearable as my heart broke into thousands of pieces that were lost forever. My whole life was empty now. I didn’t care what happened to me anymore. I had nothing left. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius) Category:Fanfictions